Fūten Rōshi (episode)
is the 17th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on January 28, 2006 in Japan. Summary Somewhere in Beyondard, Raika and Dingo find themselves in the middle of nowhere, getting lost after they took a wrong turn. With no other choice, Dingo decides to use his instinct, a.k.a. his tomahawk, to help them find their way out of the woods. After bouncing off against several objects (including world wonders), the tomahawk got stuck into a huge boulder. Once Dingo remove it, the boulder shatters into the shape of a finger pointing up, and then into a bird, then a plane, before revealing an old man inside it. The old man realize that the two of them are lost and agrees to help them but the way he led them include crossing a ravine, climbing up a waterfall, and passing by a wild animal territory, all the while with the old man being carried by the duo. Eventually, they finally reach the clearing. After being put down, the old man correctly guess their plan to reunite with their friends and even know about one of them owns a blue Navi. When Dingo ask him does he know anything more about Lan, he fell asleep again. From the cliff, the duo saw a small town not far from their location but the old man suddenly disappear. Raika and Dingo decides to enter the town, which appears to be a hot spring resort. They meet the old man again, having a feast at a restaurant. Already hungry after walking through the woods for hours, the old man allowed the two of them join him for lunch. However, after they are done eating, the old man disappear, leaving them to pay the bill. With no money from this world, Raika and Dingo are forced to wash the dishes. As the two of them are doing their task, Dingo berates Raika for his poor washing skill. Meanwhile, a familiar man in pink realize that someone is not paying him the money he owes him and decides to pay him in visit. The man in pink turns out to be a Beyondard version of Narcy Hide, who is the ruler the town, while the person who owes him money is coincidentally the restaurant owner. Narcy sends VideoMan to ransack the restaurant in order to force the owner to pay him. Raika and Dingo are not surprised to see the Narcy Hide of this world is also a villain like the one they knew and order him to stop his action. When Narcy refuse to stand down, Raika and Dingo send their Navis and easily defeats VideoMan and send Narcy flying. Despite this, the owner was angry at them for meddling and tells them to get lost. Now that their back at the streets, Raika and Dingo continue walking until they heard the old man laughing from inside of a spa. From there, the two of them have a nice relaxing bath with the old man, forgetting their grudge on him for tricking them. Meanwhile, Narcy has been trying to get even with the heroes but every time he attempts to send VideoMan, he was suddenly blown away by a strong wind. After they are done with their treatment, Raika and Dingo are shocked that the old man had abandoned them again and leave them with another bill. Once again, the two of them are forced to clean the resort. Narcy, on the other hand, decides to use a different approach to attack the heroes, by gathering several Beast Viruses to help him. Meanwhile, at Pat's village where Lan is, Pat tells him about the legendary old hermit named Feng-Tian, who owns a Navi named TenguMan. Feng-Tian is said to be able "read the voice of the wind" and is able to sense where and what is happening anywhere in the world whenever a wind blows. MegaMan suggest that they try to find the hermit to help them find their friends but Pat explains that Feng-Tian is currently traveling around the world and finding him would be even harder than finding their friends. Back at the spa resort, the Viruses that Narcy tamed attacks Raika and Dingo, forcing them into a dead end. With no other choice, the duo send in their Navis but are outnumbered. Nearby, they saw the old man again who tell the duo to listen to the wind. Although Raika initially doesn't understand what he means, he then caught the scent of sulfur. Realizing that there is a hidden hot spring inside the cliff behind them, Raika orders SearchMan to shoot at the hottest part of the cliff. SearchMan does so and the water released from the cliff delete most of their enemies. However, things doesn't end here as VideoMan had made copies of SearchMan and TomahawkMan. Seeing that the heroes requires some assistance, the old man sends his Navi, TenguMan. Upon seeing TenguMan, the entire townsfolk realize that the legendary Feng-Tian has arrive. TenguMan make short work of the viruses, VideoMan and the copies he made before sending Narcy flying again, finally getting rid of him for good. With the evil tyrant gone, the people of the town thanked Feng-Tian for saving them. Aboard a ship, Raika and Dingo are still surprised how famous Feng-Tian is. As the ship finally reach port, the duo sees Lan and Trill not far from them and called out for him. As they do so, Feng-Tian disappears again, already used a small basin to leave the ship. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Raika *SearchMan *Dingo *TomahawkMan *Trill *Pat Fahran *Feng-Tian *TenguMan *Narcy Hide *VideoMan ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes